Runt Trade: Revenge is Sweet
by LunaSnow94
Summary: Title and Summery may change. Hiccup has returned home to Berk after he was kidnapped and sold to the slave owner Maldrigard. After a month has passed all is well for the young Viking. But is he safe? Alvin and Maldrigard have finally escaped Hiccup's last 'mess' and are looking for their revenge. But this time, they're working together. Rated 'T' to be safe
1. Home Again

**Hello once again! So as promised here is the first chapter to the sequel of Runt Trade. Updates will not be too often since the end of the semester is coming up for College and work is piling up but I will try my best. Please leave a review and let me know how you like this so far, suggestions are welcome for further chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

Things were going pretty good for Hiccup since he and the slaves were freed from Maldrigard. Hiccup had gained a whole new level of respect from the people of Berk. Ever since his battle with the Rad Death, Hiccup has been shown a lot more respect from the people on his island. But now that he had successfully escaped slavery and even freed a few dozen children and teens from the same slave owner, respect toward Hiccup has skyrocketed. Hiccup wasn't big on gloating, bragging or basking in the glory of attention like a lot of the other teens on the island. In fact, he was the exact opposite of that. He liked being noticed and being part of a group but he was never big on having a lot of attention. So the attention from the village and even from his father was suffocating for him. Snotlout would show him off as if he were a trophy. Announcing his arrival wherever the boy went, bragging about how he's the cousin of the famous Hiccup Horendous Haddock the third. Hiccup was sort of glad that Snotlout sometimes pulled the glory onto himself by announcing himself as the cousin of the great Hiccup Horrendous Haddock instead of beating on him or picking on him like he used to. But right after the people gauked over him, they would run right back to Hiccup and praise him with yet another 'hello', an offer to hilp him in some way, offer to get him something to eat or drink or just obsses over him and it drove the teen crazy. As days went by, he started hating the attention to the point where he could scream. The more he thought about it, the more he wished his life was back to the way it was where he was ignored and left alone by just about everyone.

One afternoon when the attention was particularly annoying, Hiccup knew he had to get away from the people of the island before he blew. Him and Toothless snuck into the forest to escape the attention which was not at all easy for the young viking. Everyone was always looking for him, talking about him, obssesing over him, saying how brave he is. If this is the average life of a viking, he defianitly didn't want it. Or maybe it was because he was once "Hiccup the Useless" to just about every viking on his island.

Once the two escaped into the forest, Hiccup let out a heavy sigh. Toothless walked close to his riders side being sure to never let the boy out of his sight for even a second as he had been doing since Hiccup's return. No one could blame the dragon either. Stoick had told Hiccup how Toothless had behaved when the boy was gone. The dragon was a mess. He wouldn't eat, barely slept, always demanded he go looking for Hiccup whenever someone went to do so and never stopped waiting for his rider to return. Hiccup looked to the dragon who was looking around cautiously. The boy patted him on the head gently. Toothless cooed and pushed his head into his riders hand. He had missed the boys gentle touch from the time he was gone.

It was while Toothless was basking in the familiar touch of his riders hand on his head that he heard it. A soft yet fear filled cry for help. Toothless froze and his ears perked up. His pupils dialated into slits and he straightened his stance. Hiccup jumped back at the dragons sudden change in mood.

"Toothless? What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless' ears twitched left to right then right to left and over again until he got a clear idea of where the sound was coming from. He sniffed the air and when a familiar scent hit his nose his teeth pulled out of his gums and his pupils got as thin as they possibly could before he growled and raised his back in a defensive posture. "Whoa Toothless calm down bud, what's wrong?" Hiccup tried to sooth but the dragon knew something. He knew something evil was on the island. And he knew it's name.

**Alvin.**

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Something's Up

**I am so sorry for the long wait. Honestly I had started this story before I had even thought of a solid plot line, so I had to create a compelling story that didn't effect the opening so I wouldn't have to change that and get everyone all confused. So I'm happy to say that I had figured out a plot line that I feel will work pretty well. I'm still working out some details but so far I have a solid idea. So again sorry for the long wait. I will try to upload faster in future chapters.**

On the far side of Berk, a single ship was docked. A ship with a familiar crest on the sails. Standing on the shore were two Vikings. One was a boy around Hiccups age with curly brown hair wearing a tan short sleeved tunic with a yak skin vest overtop of it with dark grey pants and light grey boots. His hands were bound behind his back while the other Viking behind him pushed him forward.

The other Viking was a large man with an unruly black beard and hair. Standing nearly five heads taller than the boy with arm muscles almost as big as the boy himself.

"Keep moving runt." The man hissed pushing the boy farther up shore.

"You're wasting your time, you know." The boy said. "Hiccup is smarter than you. He won't fall for this."

"Shut up runt. I know Hiccup more than you think I do." The man said. "And I know for a fact he will try and help someone in danger." The man added. "So keep moving runt." The man growled pushing the boy along farther.

"I have a name." The boy growled in annoyance.

"Don't talk back to me runt." The man barked. The boy simply sighed and continued forward.

"Where are you taking me?" The boy demanded. He got a dark chuckle in response from the man without a single word of explanation and was once again forced forward. They continued in silence until they came to a tall cliff just beyond the forest of Berk. The boy looked out over the ocean from the cliff. He suddenly felt his bonds come loose as the man cut them off with his sword. He brought his hands in front of him and rubbed his wrists before turning to look at the man confused.

"You brought me all the way up here just to let me go? The boy asked. The man gave him a devious smirk.

"Well I can't let my bait die just yet." The man said. The boy looked at him confused before the man shoving him back toward the edge of the cliff. The boy stopped just at the edge of the cliff, his heart pounding and his arms flailing to try and regain his balance and keep from plummeting off the cliffs edge. Upon regaining his balance, he glanced over his shoulder and the long drop down into to rocky shore of the island. He looked back just in time to see the man advance toward him with a fire of hatred burning in his eyes. The boy took a small step back but his foot slipped on the edge and quickly pulled himself forward but was thrown off guard as the man's large hand connected with his chest and gave one final shove sending the boy toppling over the edge of the cliff, screaming as he went.

The gods must have pitied him because in his path to the threatening shore was an old thick branch from a long since dead tree. He grabbed a hold of it stopping his rapid descent. He sighed in relief, but it was short lived as he heard a loud crack sound from the cliffs wall. Looking to the base of the branch he saw it started to give was and break. He looked back up to the top of the cliff but the man was gone.

"Help! Someone please help!" He shouted as loud as he could, fear flooding his voice. He gasped as he tried with all his might to hold on to the branch, hoping and praying someone would be able to hear his cries before the branch gave way.

Back in the forest, Hiccup was trying to calm his dragon when he heard a cry for help. He went still and looked in the direction of the sound. It came again. Hiccup jumped on Toothless' saddle with a swift leap.

"Come on bud!" He said and Toothless ran off toward the sound of the frightened cry. They reached a cliff and looked around trying to locate the source of the voice. Hiccup climbed off of Toothless and walked around the small cliff. "Hello?!" He called out.

"Help me, please! I'm down here!" Came the strangled cry of a familiar voice. Hiccup rushed to the edge of the cliff and saw a boy holding onto a breaking branch for dear life on the side of the cliff wall.

"Hold on!" Hiccup called down to them before running back to Toothless and quickly jumping on his back and locking his foot into place. Toothless took to the air and dived down the edge of the cliff toward the stranded boy. Just as they started descending toward the boy, the branch he clung desperately to gave way and sent the boy plummeting toward the rocking shore below.

"Toothless faster!" Hiccup shouted over the rush of wind. Toothless hugged his wings tight to his body to increase speed. With no time to dive under the boy to catch him on his back, Toothless grabbed the boy in his paws and quickly extended his wings grinding to an immediate stop just above the shore. The boy was shacking in the dragons grip from the unwanted thrill of a near death experience. Toothless flew back up to the cliff top and gently dropped the boy by the forest away from the cliff edge before landing himself. Hiccup jumped off the dragons back and ran to the boy to help him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled the boy to his feet. The boy looked up at Hiccup. Familiar brown eyes locked with green eyes as a gasp was heard from Hiccup.

"Fin?!"


	3. Alvin - Not Again

**Whoa I am so far behind! So sorry for the long wait. This story is actually harder than I expected. But none the less I will finish it and I will do my best with it. I tried making this chapter much longer to make up for it but I don't think it's long enough for my absence. So I will try harder to update the next chapter so please bear with me on this. Thanks!**

"Fin what are you doing here?! Hanging off the side of a liff none the less! And where's your dragon?!" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup you have to listen to me. It's Alive. He's here. He took me from my home. But he did it in front of my whole village. He said something about a well deserved dose of revenge is needed and if anyone follows him off my island he'll kill me." Fin said in fear. Hiccup looked at him shocked.

"Wait Alvin brought you here? He's on the island?" Hiccup asked. Before Fin could answer, a bola shot out from the trees and tangled around Hiccup throwing him to the ground.

"Hiccup!" Fin shouted and ran toward Hiccup but another bola was shot out and captured Fin. It was Toothless' turn to run at the boys but a voice stopped him.

"One more move dragon and your precious rider is done for." A deep voice said from behind him. Toothless spun around to see Alvin standing there with a cross bow in his hands aiming it toward Hiccup. Toothless growled.

"Alvin!" Hiccup shouted in anger. "Don't touch my dragon!" Alvin chuckled.

"I'm not here for your dragon Hiccup. I'm here for you." Alvin said.

"I won't train your dragons Alvin." Hiccup said firmly.

"That's not what I'm here for either." Alvin said.

"Then what do you want?!" Fin shouted.

"Revenge." Alvin growled through a sickening grin. Fin and Hiccup looked at each other nervously. "Of course I could just leave you both here, but we have a better idea."

"Who's 'we'?" Hiccup asked. Alvin just chuckled.

"A new member of my team." He said before walking up to Hiccup and Fin. They tried to get free but they weren't strong enough. "Now for the announcement." Alvin said before grabbing the boys and dragging them into the forest. Toothless roared after them.

"Hiccup?" Fin whispered to Hiccup. Hiccup looked over to him hearing the fear in his voice. "You don't think he's gonna... Enslave us. Do you?" Hiccup stared at Fin for a moment. Looking into his fear filled eyes.

"I don't know Fin." Hiccup answered. Fear grew in the pit of Fin's stomach as memories of the years he's spent as a slave ran through his head. The pain of it, the fear of it. He didn't want to go back to that.

Alvin dragged the boys all the way to the village docks and purposely passed by some villagers who were working. All the villagers stopped and stared at Alvin who was dragging two bound boys across the dirt. One of them being Hiccup.

"Get the chief!" One of them whispered to another. Alvin grinned having heard the man.

Back in the village, Stoick was trying to settle a an argument between a villager and a farmer. He let out a heavy sigh as the two started arguing again.

"STOICK!" Someone shouted behind him. He looked and saw one of the fishermen running toward him. Stoick sighed and walked up to him.

"What is it, Balouse?" He asked feeling a headache forming.

"Down at the docks..." He panted. "It's Hiccup! Alvin has him!" He said. Everything went silent as Stoick stared at Balouse in horror. He ran past Balouse as fast as he could toward the docks. A crowd of people where already there having heard of the event happening. Stoick pushed through the mob of people and found his son and a boy who looked like Fin sitting on their knees beside Alvin on his ship. Anger flooded Stoick.

"ALVIN!" He shouted.

"Ahh Stoick." Alvin said with mock happiness. "So good to see you again."

"Let my son go, Alvin! Now!" Stoick shouted as he pulled out his sword.

"Put the sword down Stoick." Alvin said as he pulled out his own sword and held it down to Hiccup's throat. "If you want your son to live." Hiccup gasped feeling the sword press against his throat.

Stoick's eyes widened. He looked into his sons frightened eyes. He could tell Hiccup was trying to stay brave but with a sword at his throat it was pretty hard. He looked back at Alvin who had a knowing smirk on his face. Slowly Stoick lowered his sword.

"What do you want Alvin." Stoick demanded.

"Simple. Revenge." Alvin growled. "Now I'm gonna make this quick and to the point." Alvin said looking around at the quickly growing crowd on the docks. "I see one dragon following this ship, rider or not. Well, I think you can figure out the rest." He chuckled darkly. Toothless jumped to the front of the crowd and roared loudly at Alvin. Alvin pointed his sword at the dragon. "One more move dragon and the boy and yours and the boys life is lost." Alvin warned. Toothless growled and stood down but stayed glaring at the man.

"It'll be okay Toothless." Hiccup said. Though he didn't even know for himself. To be honest he was scared. Really scared. Alvin has planned against him before and even had him locked in a cell ready to be executed. But every time Alvin had him cornered or captured he always had his dragon with him or near him to help. Now however. He had no one. No one but Fin. Even on the Slave island he had the other slaves which was a couple hundred teenagers just like him. Surely the same escape plan wouldn't work this time around.

Alvin pushed Hiccup and Fin onto the deck on the ship and down into the brig before setting sail.

"NO! HICCUP!" Stoick shouted. Astrid was standing at the edge of the dock watching the ship sail away with a look of horror on her face. Once again Hiccup, the boy she realized she loved, was ripped away from her. And this time, she may never see him again. Toothless roared desperately toward the ship. He suddenly jumped into the ocean and started paddling toward the ship. Alvin saw this but just laughed darkly as he watched the struggling dragon before walking off to direct the ship. It was then that Toothless made his move. He dived under water and used his tail like a dolphin fin and swam as fast as he could to the ship. He latched onto the side with his claw but slipped. He watched the ship sail away once more before letting out a desperate and saddened cry. Looking back at the island, he saw how far he was and without a tail, going back would be too hard. He was already tired. Letting out a roar, Toothless waited but was suddenly pulled under the water by a mysterious force.

Hiccup watched the whole thing through a crack in the ship wall. When he saw his dragon get pulled under the waters surface he let out a heart wrenching scream for his dragon. He turned and buried his face in his arms. Hiccup always tried to stay strong and never let anyone see him cry but in that moment he couldn't hold it in. He cried. His best friend. His first friend. Was gone.


	4. We Will Get Out

**Whoa so so so so so sorry for the massive wait on this story. I promise I did not forget about it. This summer has been the most busy summer I've had in a long time. We recently got a puppy and it has been crazy with training her and everything. Not to mention I was sick a few times but now I was able to work on this again. And to make up for the long wait I am uploading 4 - 5 new chapters. As always, please leave a review and enjoy.**

Fin looked over at Hiccup with a sorrowful look. He knew how much the dragon had ment to him. He had told him the story of his past and how he met the dragon. And to have such a precious thing suddenly ripped away from him, it was painful to think of. And there sat HIccup in a seperate cell next to Fin. Legs up to his chest, arms drapped over them and face burried deep in his arms and silent weaps shaking his small frame.

H-Hiccup..." Fin whispered wanting to help the boy. Comfort him. But he had no idea of how to do it. He just watched the boys boy shake as sobs broke free in silent waves from his lungs. Fin sat back and looked to the ground in front of him having no idea of how to help his weeping friend.

Hours have passed and Hiccup was now silent and still in his cell. He lied on his side, blank expression on his face and mind wandering to the past. Memories of him and Toothless running rampant through his mind. A tear left his eye and splashed onto the hard, wooden floor. He closed his eyes trying hard to get all of the pictures and scenes of happy moments out of his mind but before a new thought could enter, a huge quake shook the ship. Hiccup jumped up into a sitting position as did Fin. Both at full attention.

"What was that?!" Fin asked. Hiccup listened closely. The only sounds heard were the ship slicing through the waves of the ocean and the frantic and loud cries of surprise coming from the crew mates above.

Up on the deck, Alvin was shouting at the crew demanding they find out the source of the loud crash. The ship was still moving and had no signs of it sinking. There was no enemy ships anywhere in sight over the clear crisp air of the ocean. And no attacking dragons from above. Could it be an attack from below the water? The only way that would be possible is if it was a dragon. The crew searched all sides of the ship but found nothing different. The bow was clear, port and starboard were fine and in tact, the anchor was still attached and functional, and then the stern, where the bang had come from that shook the ship. No sign of any attack just the nautical figurehead of a dragon. The crew member shrugged and walked off.

A crew member descended into the brig where Fin and Hiccup were kept. "What are you two runts doing down here?" The man demanded standing in front of the cells.

"What could we do down here when we're trapped in metal cells?" Fin asked sarcastically. The man growled.

"There was a quake in the ship and it came from the back of the ship but no damage was found so it must have been one of you." He concluded.

"And you think we grew this Thor-like strength that could quake a ship." Fin said in a deadpan tone. Hiccup watched the exchange slightly impressed. Fin had gotten braver and tougher since he had seen him last. Almost like the lads father. Returning to him after several years must have done a job on him for the better.

"Don't mock me boy. Or you'll regret it." The man said. Fin kept his mouth shut not wanting him or Hiccup to get a beating because of his loud mouth. The man turned and left the brig. Hiccup looked ti Fin who had let out a frustrated sigh.

"Wow, where did that come from? Last I remember you were a timid, shy kid." Hiccup said. Fin chuckled dryly.

"A lot has happened since I reunited with my family and tribe. Learned new skills, built up a bit of confidence and learned some fighting styles. But apparently not enough seeing as you and I are in the exact same position we were in just a few months ago." Fin said.

"We'll get out of it." Hiccup said.

"How We don't even know what they plan on doing with us yet."

"We'll think of something. We did last time."

"You me you did." Fin corrected.

"Maybe, I would never have been able to do it without you. And you know that." Hiccup answered. Fin stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. Hiccup was right. If it weren't for Fin, Hiccup probably would have given up on Maldrigard island. Fin looked at Hiccup with a serious face.

"I trust you." He said. Hiccup looked up at Fin slightly surprised by his words, but when he saw a smile form on the boys face, he grew a smile of his own. Reaching his hand through the bars he held out to Fin. Fin took hold of Hiccup's hand firmly, No words needed to be said between the two to explain what they had planned.

Play along with Alvin and his men, learn their plan, terminate said plan, return home. Seems pretty simple, right? Maybe, maybe not. Only time will tell.


	5. Destination - Probably Death

At one point on the trip after Fin and Hiccup thought up a rough plan Hiccup and Fin fell asleep. Hiccup however couldn't sleep peacefully. Nightmarish images of his beloved dragon dying before his eyes plagued his dream. The terrified, desperate and helpless cries of his friend echoing through his head. He tossed and turned in his sleep only to be woken up by the ship crashing into something rough making the ship jump and shake. The two jumped awake and looked around startled by the loud crash. His heart still hammering in his chest from the nightmare, Hiccup peaked out of the small hole in the wall and saw land. Rocky land. It looked deserted.

"What do you see?" Fin asked.

"Land. But it's not too eye catching." The gangplank was set down allowing the passengers of the ship to exit. Alvin walked off and Hiccup heard him talking to someone but couldn't see who. He struggled to listen to what they were saying but it was nearly impossible. Alvin then turned toward the ship and looked to his crew.

"Bring the hostages." He demanded. With a quick "Yes Sir!", two members of the crew ran off toward the brig. The hatch flew open making Hiccup turn toward the door just as two men came down. One of them being Savage. Alvin's right hand man. They unlocked the doors that were holding Hiccup and Fin and forcefully pulled them out before shoving them toward the stairs leading to the main deck.

"Where are they taking us?" Fin asked Hiccup a bit nervously.

"I'm not sure. But if my guess is right, they're planning to kill us." Hiccup said softly.

"What?!" Fin nearly shouted. Earning him a hard shove in the back.

"Hey, keep quiet." Ordered one of the men leading them to the deck. As they made it up to the main deck, the two had to squint in pain from the bright light of the sun. Being down in the brig for so long with only the dim light of a small lantern and small streams of sunlight coming in through the thin cracks in the ships walls made their eyes rather delicate to bright light. They walked blindly for a moment until their eyes adjusted to the light. With another shove from the men behind them, the two reached the top of the exit gangplank. Upon reaching the gangplank, the two looked out to where Alvin was but froze in their spots when they saw who was beside him.

"Maldrigard?!" The boys said in unison. Shock and fear was plastered on their faces. Maldrigard looked up at the two teen boys with a malicious grin.


	6. Maldrigard again!

Savage and the other man leading the boys, shoved them once again making them stumble slightly down the gangplank.

Once the two were in front of Alvin and Maldrigard, they were forced to their knees. Maldrigard slowly stepped up to the two, chuckling menacingly.

"Hello runts." He growled. "According to Viking laws, the two of you should be sentenced to death for assault on your master and robbery." Maldrigard said, his menacing grin now gone. Hiccup looked sternly at the man.

"Yes we would be. If it weren't for the law of execution to a slave was banned making it illegal." Hiccup said. Maldrigard growled low but let a cynical grin form on his lips.

"Well, Someone been studying their politics." He hissed obviously annoyed. His smirk formed yet again before he spoke again. "But there is no law about owning a slave now is there?" The man said, his wicked grin stretching over his face showing off his rotten and yellowed teeth.

"No there isn't." Maldrigard chuckled darkly at the reply before grabbing the hilt of his sword ready to unsheathe it from it's place on his belt. Before he could pull it out even half way, Hiccup's voice interrupted him. "But it is illegal to buy a slave off of illegal slave traders, which you have been doing for years." Maldrigard growled angrily at Hiccup. "But it's not too bad of a punishment, that is, it wouldn't be if you hadn't bought runts off of an illegal slave trader. Which is also illegal." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup please stop." Fin whispered just loud enough for Hiccup to hear.

By now Maldrigard had his jaw clenched shut in anger as he stared down at Hiccup with a fiery glare. "I really don't like you, boy." He growled through clenched teeth.

'You're not the first to sat the.' Hiccup thought to himself. Hiccup knew when enough was enough. Luck for him he wasn't kidnapped with Snotlout or the twins. They don't exactly have a clear idea of when enough is enough. Hiccup knows that now that him and Fin aren't Maldrigards slaves anymore doesn't mean him or Alvin couldn't or wouldn't kill them right there.

Maldrigard crossed his arms as he thought. His original plan was to either take them back into custody as slaves or if they refused, to go to more drastic measures. However, Maldrigard found out the boy was smart after his last encounter with him, and Alvin had told him just how clever the boy was while they were trapped. Maldrigard knew runts were smarter than most people but he didn't buy runts as slaves for their brains. He bought them because they were weak and couldn't defend themselves. But now, he was sure the boy would be expecting an attack and he would no doubt use his wits to refuse enslavement again. And no doubt defend his friend as well who now that Maldrigard thought about it, was surprisingly silent.

Alvin gently nudged Maldrigard to get his attention. Once the former slave owner turned to Alvin, Alvin turned them away from, the boys to speak with Maldrigard.

Hiccup looked to Fin who was beside him. The boy was looking at the ground, a look of something close to fear in his eyes. "Fin?" Hiccup said softly trying to get his friends attention. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Hiccup," Fin whispered before looking at the boy, "I can't become a slave again. Not to this man. Not after what we did." Fin said.

"Whoa come on. Where did that confident, no non-sense Fin go? We won't become slaves again." Hiccup said.

"How can you be so confident? Even now after what happened with your dragon." Fin said. Hiccup looked to the ground remembering that horrible moment he lost his friend.

"We can't give up hope, Fin." Hiccup said. Maldrigard then returned to stand in front of the boys.

"I've decided to be a kind man and allow you two choices." Maldrigard said. "The first is that you come back to my island and return to me as my slaves." Fin tensed at the thought.

"And the other?" Hiccup asked.

"You are branded as the slaves of Alvin."

Hiccup's eyes went wide. Alvin grew a wide, malicious grin. He will finally get his dragons trained.


	7. Toothless

**Okay so it'll only be 4 chapters but that is good too. I will be working on more chapters starting tomorrow now that I have a set direction I want this story to go in. It took me a long time to figure just what to do with Hiccup and Fin. Finally I have an idea. So once again, enjoy and review.**

"What?" Hiccup asked in horror.

"You heard him boy." Alvin said standing beside Maldrigard. "If you refuse him, you belong to me. Both of you." Alvin hissed. Hiccups horror grew into hate. He stood up and glared at Alvin.

"You killed my dragon and kidnapped me again and again. If you think I would ever obey or serve you you're wrong. I'd rather die than serve either of you." Hiccup said. He heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and looked to Maldrigard who held his sword ready to strike.

"Very well then." He growled before raising his sword, ready to plunge it into Hiccup's heart.

"NO! Hiccup!" Fin shouted. Suddenly a very familiar screech was heard. Everyone froze and looked around.

"What was that?" Maldrigard asked.

"It sounded like a Night Fury." Alvin answered. He looked to his men. "Search the area! Find the beast!" He demanded. The men scattered and started their search. Alvin and Maldrigard stood guard on the two teens making sure they don't run off or escape on a dragon they fear may be there.

After scouring the area, every Viking turned up empty handed. "What's this then?" Alvin demanded seeing his men back with no dragon.

"We searched everywhere sir. There's no sign of a dragon anywhere. Not even a footprint." Savage said.

"Well look again. I know I heard a dragon. And not just any dragon. Find me that Night Fury." Alvin demanded.

"Sir, I don't mean to speak out of turn but, we've turned this entire area upside down. There is no dragon." Savage said. Alvin glared darkly at him.

"What did you say?" Alvin growled as he stepped closer to the man. Savage laughed nervously.

"What I meant to say was, We forgot to check the ship. Yeah it could have landed on board when we weren't lookin'." Savage said nervously. A man then shouted from the deck of the ship.

"Nothin' odd up here. No sign of a dragon anywhere." He looked over the bow of the ship. "Just a bunch of boxes and weapons. And of course this black dragon figurehead at the bow. Real realistic, it is. Almost looks like it's moving." The man said, a smile clear across his face as he examined the figurehead.

"What black dragon figurehe-" Alvin started but cut himself off when he looked to the bow of the ship. His eyes went wide making Hiccup and Fin look back at the ship. The figureheads wings drew up and extended out in a threatening manor. The face turning to the group of vikings on land. It's eyes opened revealing electric green eyes as it bared it's teeth and snarled at the men.

Hiccup smiled wide as his heart skipped a few beats in joy. "TOOTHLESS!" He shouted.

"Don't just stand there, shoot it down!" Alvin commanded his men. Toothless roared and jumped off the ship before running at Alvin and knocking him down. He bounced back up and jumped in front of Hiccup in a guarding manor before firing a blast at Maldrigard's feet making him fly back and land beside Alvin.

"Fire at the dragon!" Alvin commanded. The men shot arrows at the dragon which he easily deflected and avoided. He quickly turned and flipped hiccup onto his back and allowed Fin to jump on before jumping into the air and flying over the men in determination to get Hiccup back home. But with one well aimed shot from one of Alvin's men, an arrow sliced through Toothless's prosthetic tail fin making the trio plummet back to land almost 300 feet away. Alvin's men started running towards the beast but Maldrigard stopped them. They looked at the man confused along with Alvin.

"Let them go." Maldrigard said.

"Are you crazy?!" Alvin shouted.

"This island is deserted. There is no way for them to survive." Maldrigard said as he watched the three run off away from the ship and crew. "Even if we did get them back, we would kill them anyway. Why not subject them to a slow death. Let them whither to nothing. Or better yet be eaten by the beast they call a friend." Maldrigard said before walking off toward his own ship. Alvin took one last glance at the three retreating figures before turning back to his ship and ordering his men to return to Outcast island.

"Our job is done." Alvin said as he boarded the ship with his men behind him.


	8. Trapped

**Thank you to those of you who were patient with me. I know I didn't give a very specific reason for my long absence and it would take too long to tell you all now. Once again I am sorry and one reason I have not updated in a while is because I have been planning the next 6 or so chapters.**

The first thing that ran through Toothless's mind as they plummeted to the ground was the question of if Hiccup will be okay? Will he survive? Will he be able to protect him or ever see him again?

The second Toothless hit the ground, he tried as hard as he could to stay on his feet and upright to keep Hiccup and Fin on his back. He dug his claws into the dry, rough ground in an attempt to stop. He skidded to a halt and quickly regained his balance. Without looking back or missing a beat, Toothless leaped forward and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the Outcasts. He ran as fast as he could hoping to get his rider to safety. He had nearly lost him once, he was going to make sure he didn't let it happen again. He was so focused on getting Hiccup to safety he didn't hear him speak.

"Toothless, I think we lost them." Hiccup said. His fists were growing white from how hard he had to hold onto the saddle to ensure he wouldn't fall off. Still Toothless kept running having not heard the boy. His legs ached and his lungs burned but if Hiccup was safe he didn't care what kind of pain he was in. "Toothless! Toothless stop. They're not following us." Hiccup shouted to the focused dragon trying to get him to stop. He could heard the dragon breathing harder than normal. Even when they would fool around and run through the forest, Toothless never breathed with so much strain. He could almost feel how rough the dragons throat was getting.

Hiccups shout snapped Toothless out of his trance like focus and glanced behind him only to see dead, lifeless land. He finally slowed to a stop and Hiccup and Fin climbed down. Hiccup ran infront of Toothless and instantly wrapped the dragons neck in a hug tighter than he had ever hugged anyone.

"I thought I lost you bud." He whispered. Toothless lowered his head and pressed his chin to Hiccup's back as a way to return the hug. Once the two pulled apart, Toothless licked Hiccup up the side of the face. Hiccup smiled. Toothless then looked at Fin.

"Hey Toothless." Fin said with a small wave. He had only met the dragon once and he wasn't totally sure the dragon even remembered him. Toothless apprached Fin and sniffed him up and down. Recognizing the boys scent and look he decided the boy was safe and found him unharmed as well. He gave Fin a sloppy, wet lick up the side of the face like he had done to Hiccup. Both boys laughed.

Hiccup then looked to Toothless's tail and saw a tear in the fabric. He approached the fin and spread it out to see the full damage. A long unfixable tear was torn in the fabric. Toothless looked back at Hiccup having felt him move his tail. Hiccup ran his fingers over the tear.

"How bad is it?" Fin asked. Hiccup sighed and stood.

"It's not good. They tore the fabric pretty bad. There's no chance of repairing it. Which means we won't be leaving this island anytime soon." Hiccup concluded. Fin looked at him fearfully.

"Don't you have a spare?" He asked.

"Not with me. Unless we can find a replacement, we'll be stuck here for a long time." Hiccup said. Fin looked at his surroundings in fear. He knew how to survive on his own but he never had to survive on an island with absolutely zero life besides another boy and his pet dragon.

"We better move. Alvin and his men may not have followed us but that doesn't mean they've given up." Hiccup said. Fin nodded and the three of them continued across the lifeless island on foot and in silence. The only sound that surrounded them was the steady pace of their footsteps and the eerie howling of the wind as it blew past them and through the dried, dead trees making them creak and quake.

Hiccup walked silently with his eyes to the cracked ground. His lips may not be moving but his mind was running a marathon. How was he going to fix Toothless's tail? He could use his shirt but he would have to cut it up and resew it to fit the fin and he didn't have his knife. He never got around to replacing the one he had tossed into the pond when he first met Toothless and the one he got Maldrigard's island got destroyed when he was trying to break up a dragon fight that started during the teens weapons training. He could try to find a wrecked ship and use what he could find that was left of the mast, but he still wouldn't have the right tools to fix the tail.

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair with a small sigh. Fin looked over at him. He saw how Hiccup looked troubled and worried.

"Hiccup, you okay?" Fin asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to think of a way to fix Toothless's tail but I have no tools with me."

"Couldn't you make a tool out of the rocks?" Fin asked.

"I've never learned how to do that. By the time I figure it out it might be too late." Hiccup said. Fin dropped his head. "We better find a place to sleep. It's gonna get dark soon." Hiccup said earning a small nod from Fin. Hiccup looked to the boy and saw how he almost looked defeated.

"We'll get out of here Fin. I promise." Hiccup said. Fin looked up to him but there was no smile on his face.

"I hope you're right Hiccup." He answered softly.


	9. The Cave

Maldrigard stood at the bow of the ship staring out at sea. His arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

"You're mad I held my men back aren't you?" Alvin said from behind Maldrigard.

"Hmph." Maldrigard grunted. Alvin chuckled halfheartedly.

"You wanted to kill those two runts. You're way would have been quick and painless. I subjected them to a slow and painful death. There's no food on that island. No water and no materials to build and shelter or fire. They won't last long there." Alvin said.

"You don't get it do you?" Maldrigard growled as he turned to Alvin. Uncrossing his arms, he held his hands in fists at his sides.

"Obviously there is something I'm not getting." Alvin said looking confused and annoyed.

"Those two runts are my slaves. The very slaves that created that mass escape on my island. They stole years of wealth from me, stealing all of those slaves. I bought those runts with my own earnings." Malrdigard said, anger blazing in his eyes and in his voice. "They stole from me. And the sentence for a slave who steals from his master is death." Maldrigard then looked into Alvin's eyes. Rage flaming in his own eyes. "You stopped me and let them get away."

"They're stranded on a deserted island with no hope of finding resources. They'll surely die." Alvin argued.

"No, because those two are different. They don't go down as easily as you would think. They're unlike any of my other slaves. They held onto their hope and even brought hope back to the other runts. I made sure to whip the hope out of every last one of them but then these two come along and ruin it all. They nearly destroyed my island and escaped. I don't care how unlikely survival is for those two runts. They belong to me and only me. I will have my revenge and no one will stand in my way!" Maldrigard explained as a fire grew deep within his eyes as he stared hard into Alvin's slightly frightened gaze. He turned back to stare over the horizon. Anger filling his core and setting a fire within him that made him feel ready to shout louder than the clash of Thor's mighty hammer.

"Enjoy life while you still can runts. Because it won't be long before you're lives are mine." Maldrigard growled toward the horizon.

Hiccup, Fin and Toothless have been walking for what felt like hours. The stillness and silence of the island around them made the eerie feeling of the place even more uncomfortable. The sun was starting to set and they knew they had to find shelter soon. They still had no idea if there was any living creatures on the island.

Toothless nudged Hiccup in the back gaining his attention. The dragon looked across the dead land of the island. In the distance they could see a cave just big enough for them to sleep in. Hiccup patted Toothless on the head and headed toward the cave. The three stepped into the shallow cave, looking around at the walls. There were scorch marks and claw marks all over the walls as if a battle had ensued inside. That or a very enraged dragon had taken out it's anger inside. Both assumptions had Hiccup confused. They were walking around the island all day and saw no trace of any kind of dragon.

"Hiccup, do you think there's dragons here?" Fin asked looking at the marks on the walls.

"There can't be. We would have seen more signs. Even Changewings leave evidence and tracks." Hiccup answered.

"Changewings?" Fin asked. He doesn't have as much knowledge of dragons as Hiccup and his village.

"They're dragons that can blend into their surroundings making them invisible. We would be able to tell they're here because they shoot acid instead of fire and there would have been evidence of it. Even some footprints." Hiccup explained.

"So these marks can't be from a Changewing." Fin determined and secretly hoping he was right.

"Right. These are scorch marks. Not corrosion like acid would cause." Hiccup said.

"So then what caused this?" Fin asked.

"Let's figure that out later. You and Toothless work on getting firewood and a fire started. I'll try and find something edible to eat." Hiccup said.

"Are you sure you should go alone?" Fin asked as Hiccup made his way out of the cave. Toothless seemed to agree as he crooned in concern.

"There's no one else here but us, Fin. I'll be fine. Besides, Toothless can help you carry the firewood and start a fire. I'll be back soon." Hiccup said and walked off. Toothless warbled nervously watching his rider walk off.

"Come on Toothless. Let's start getting that fire wood. Maybe we can finish it quick and then help Hiccup." Fin said Toothless cooed in agreement.


	10. New Friend?

Hiccup was walking around a patch of dead trees hoping to find some kind of food. He was almost certain he would have to go to the shore and catch some fish. He would have had to anyway to feed Toothless. He started toward the shore until he heard an odd noise behind him. Turning around, his eyes widened as he came face to face with a pack of wild Boars. Normally Hiccup wouldn't be too worried but that was only because Toothless was with him and he would usually fly off away from them or fire at them. Now he was alone and unarmed. He took a step back but realized instantly that was a bad idea. The Boars saw that as a sign of fear and charged. Hiccup turned and ran screaming hoping Toothless would hear him and come save him.

Back by the cave Fin and Toothless were busy collecting wood when they heard Hiccup scream in the distance. The two snapped their heads in the direction of the scream.

"Hiccup!" Fin said in fear. He dropped his firewood and jumped on Toothless' back. "Come on Toothless, find Hiccup!" Fin said. Toothless ran toward the sound as fast as he could.

Hiccup ran toward the shore hoping to lose the Boars in the rocks that surrounded the small beach but they stayed on his tail. Being on an island with no food they must be starving and the scent of Hiccup must have attracted the entire heard of the starving beasts. Hiccup glanced back to see if the beasts were falling behind, but while his attention was away from where he was going his metal foot got jammed in between a group of rocks bringing Hiccup down on the rocks ahead. His prosthetic came lose and got detached from his leg. He landed hard on his stub, slicing the bottom on a sharp rock. He fell to the sand just beyond the rocks and the Boars jumped down in front of him. They all circled around him surrounding Hiccup. With an injured half leg, Hiccup had no way of escape. His heart pounded, his chest heaved as he gasped for air from the terrifying run from the beast and sweat dripped from his brow. He knew this was it.

One Boar finally ran in for the kill. Hiccup raised his arms in an attempt to shield himself but before it could reach Hiccup a figure jumped down between the Boar and Hiccup. They knocked the Boar away with a long staff-like weapon. The bottom had three sharp claw-like stones and the top was fashioned into a hammer. Using the hammer end he knocked away the other Boars, but one proved to be more stubborn than the others and instead of running, it kept attacking. The man flipped the staff and when the Boar charged at him again he pierced it in the back, killing it. It let out one last pain filled squeal before falling limp.

Hiccup panted, still shaken as he clutched his chest where his rapidly beating heart was pounding as he settled down from his close call to death. The man in front of him then turned around and looked down at Hiccup. Hiccup gasped.

The man wore rags. He was nearly seven feet tall Hiccup would assume. His hair was dark brown, long and draped over his shoulders. He wasn't too old either. Maybe late twenties or slightly older. He had a well shaped face with a strong jaw line and chin, a shadow of a rugged beard graced his face and piercing blue eyes stared down at him. His thick eyebrows were turned down into a hard frown. Hiccup gulped and shifted under the mans hard stare.

"You okay kid." He asked. His voice deep and strong yet light and soothing almost as if he has held the weight of an entire galaxy on his shoulders and still offers to hold more. Hiccup relaxed.

"I think so." He answered. The man looked at Hiccups leg and saw drops of blood coming from the stub.

"Nasty cut you got there. Don't you have a replacement?" The man asked.

"I lost it in the rocks when I was running from those Boars." Hiccup answered. The man looked toward the rocks and spotted a block of wood sticking out. He glanced back at Hiccup before running toward the rocks and with three large steps he stood over the prosthetic foot. Using the bottom of his staff-like weapon, he wedged the claw under the rock that was trapping the fake leg. Pushing the staff down, the leg fell free.

The man picked in up and examined it as he freed his staff and returned to Hiccup. He handed him the leg with a soft smile.

"Sturdy looking piece of work there." He said.

"Thanks." Hiccup said as he took His leg back.

"Where's you cut you're leg kid?" The man asked in a serious tone as he bent down and examined the dripping cut.

"The rocks. And my names Hiccup. Not kid." Hiccup answered. The man seemed to ignore him as he lifted Hiccup's leg.

"You need to clean it. Now." The man said before lifting Hiccup into his arms.

"Whoa, hey! Put me down, what are you doing?!" Hiccup shouted. A familiar roar echoed just beyond the rocks and Toothless and Fin ran onto the beach. Toothless bared his teeth at the man seeing him holding Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Put him down!" Fin shouted. The man held out the end of his staff at Toothless and turned his body away as if to shield Hiccup.

"Wait don't!" Hiccup shouted. "Toothless watched the man as if daring him to attack. Hiccup pushed out of the mans hold and landed on his good leg. He hopped over to Toothless.

"Kid what are you doing?! Get away from that beast!" He said.

"No it's okay. This is Toothless." Hiccup said petting the dragons head. Toothless purred and licked his face.

"What in Thor's name..." The man whispered lowering his weapon. "A Viking... Friends with a... A dragon?" He stuttered. "Impossible." He said.

Hiccup chuckled. "I know. It's unheard of. But my island made peace with them." Hiccup said.

"How?" The man asked.

"That's a long story." The man held up a hand.

"You can regale me later. Right now we need to clean that leg. These rocks are coated in a rare plant that it very poisonous." He said. Hiccup looked at his leg.

"You know how to clean it?" Hiccup asked.

"I should. I've been cut by them enough." The man said. "So now if you don't mind, we need to treat that cut now." He said. Hiccup looked to his leg again. Toothless crooned.

"Don't worry bud. I'll be okay." Hiccup patted Toothless's head and hopped over to the man and was led to the shore. He sat down at the waters edge and let the man work. Gathering water in his hands he looked to Hiccup.

"This might sting." He warned. Once Hiccup nodded, the man splashed the water on Hiccup's leg and gathered more and rubbed it into the cut. Hiccup clawed the sand in pain. The salt from the water definitely stung but the mans hands were rough and having them rubbing at the cut made it burn.

"By the way." He spoke softly as he continued to rinse the leg. "My name is Orthagos." He said before rubbing one last handfull of water on Hiccup's aching leg.

"Hiccup." Hiccup grunted.

"What?" Orthagos looked at him confused and slightly offended. Hiccup gripped his leg and rubbed around the cut to ease the pain.

"My name." He answered. "It's Hiccup."

"Oh." Orthagos said. He tore a strip of his shirt off and was about to wrap Hiccup's leg until Toothless showed up beside Hiccup. Orthagos jumped back with a gasp.

Toothless sniffed Hiccup's leg before licking it a few times. Hiccup sighed as he visibly relaxed.

"Thanks bud." He said patting the dragons head. The stinging in his leg now gone. Orthagos slowly moved back to Hiccup, keeping his eyes on the dragon. Toothless growled softly at the man making him freeze.

"Calm down bud. He's not gonna hurt us." Hiccup said to the dragon. Toothless quieted but kept his eyes on the man. Orthagos carefully wrapped Hiccups leg.

"There. I'll need to prepare a quick treatment for the cut but it will be okay for now." Orthagos said.

"Thanks." Hiccup said with a smile. He was about to tie his prosthetic back on but Orthagos stopped him.

"It wouldn't be the best idea to walk on it yet. It's still fresh." Orthagos said.

Hiccup nodded and looked to Toothless. The dragon lowered his head to the boy and Hiccup drapped an arm around his neck. Toothless raised his head and hoisted Hiccup up onto his foot. Toothless stepped forward so the saddle was in front of Hiccup. Fin walked up on the other side of Toothless. Hiccup reached over and grabbed Fins offered hand and Fin pulled helping Hiccup into the saddle.

"Do you three have a place to stay for the night?" Orthagos asked.

"We found an abandoned cave not far from here. We're making camp there." Fin answered.

"Would you mind if I joined you? I need to still treat you're leg." He said looming to Hiccup. "And it's been years since I've seen other living beings other than Boars." He added. Hiccup and Fin looked at each other.

"Well you did save my life and helped with my injury. I suppose it wouldn't hurt if you tagged along." Hiccup said. Orthagos smiled in thanks.

"By the way, this is Toothless and my friend, Fin." Hiccup said gesturing to his dragon then to the boy beside him.

"I am Orthagos. Pleased to meet you all." He said with a small bow. The four walked off toward the cave. Hiccup rode on Toothless and Fin and Orthagos walked beside him. Though Orthagos stayed a safe distance from the dragon and kept Fin between them. He was still weary of the beast. They walked the rest of the way in silence.


	11. Stoick's Panic

Back on Berk, Stoick paced across the floor of the great hall. Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins were all there watching as their chief paced and waiting for a command of what to do or even a suggestion. They could feel the fear and anger welling up in Stoick through the air around them. The feelings were almost seeping out of him in waves. Astrid patted Stormfly who stood next to her. The dragon was starting to feel on edge from Stoicks pacing and his seeping emotions. Stormfly as well as the other dragons could sense the feelings of fear and anger much stronger than the vikings and to them it was overwhelming.

"It's okay girl." Astrid whispered, trying to sooth her dragon. At least her tail spines weren't standing up.

"What should we do, chief?" Fishleg asked.

Stoick stopped his pacing and looked to the ground. His brow knitted in anger. Teeth clenched tight and hands balled into fists. He snatched his ax from his back and hurled it at the back wall of the Great Hall with a roaring scream of anger. He breathed heavily as he stared at the ax wedged into the thick wood. His anger almost instantly melted into sorrow and pain. His head dropped and his legs wobbled. Gobber stepped up to Stoick and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright Stoick." Gobber said trying his best to reassure his best friend and chief.

"How could you possibly know that? Hiccup is... He's just Hiccup. And without Toothless..." Stoick whispered. Gobber looked to the ground remembering the sight of the loyal Night Fury jumping into the sea and trying to swim after the ship only to be pulled under and never resurface. Had Hiccup seen that, one would call him already dead. The boy looked at that dragon as if he was a god sent to protect him. He loved his dragon more than anyone could explain. They bonded and were practically attached at the hip. Or wing, which ever it would be for a dragon and boy. The dragon was the boys first and best friend.

Gobber tried to think of something to say to reassure the chief but nothing he thought of even reassured himself.

"We'll think of something." Gobber said softly. He seemed to try to reassure himself more than anyone else.

At the doors of the hall, a young boy stood peeking his head in past the doors listening to the older vikings talk.

"Hiccup?" He whispered. He turned on his heels and ran off. He had a mission.

**Sorry about the short Chapter. I made up for it in the next one**


	12. Live and Let Go

Hiccup, Fin Toothless and Orthagos made it to the cave before sundown and Fin was able to finish the fire pit before dark that he had abandoned. Toothless helped light a fire before returning to his riders side who sat calmly by the cave wall not too far from the fire. The dragon laid down behind him allowing his rider to lean against his wing. Orthagos watched the scene from the opposite side of the cave with cautious eyes. 'How could a human be so trusting in a dragon?' He asked himself.

"That is one magnificent dragon." He spoke. Hiccup patted Toothless on the head.

"Toothless is my best friend." Hiccup answered with a blissful smile.

"I must ask, how did you manage to get a dragon as a friend? And... What kind of dragon is he?" Orthagos asked as he leaned forward a bit in curiosity. Hiccup smiled softly.

"Toothless is a Night Fury. I..."

"A Night Fury?! I thought they were all extinct or just a myth!" Orthagos said cutting off Hiccup's words.

"A lot of people thought that too. Back on my island when we were at war with the dragons we got attacked by Gronckles, Hideous Zippleback's, Deadly Nadders, and Monstrous Nightmares and very very rarely, the Night Fury. But only one. There was never more than one. I was the screw up of the village at the time so I was strickly ordered to stay indoors during attacks, but I always got out anyway. I helped the smithy of the island with repairing weapons during attacks when I could get out. But I didn't want to do that, so I set out to take down and kill the Night Fury." Hiccup began. Orthagos listened intently. Fin sat toward the back of the cave yet close enough to the fire where he could poke at it with a stick. He too listened to the story.

Hiccup continued with his tale explaining the capture of the feared Night Fury, how he let him go, how he saved the dragons life, how he learned to ride it while keeping it all a secret from the village and attend dragon killing classes. He spoke of how his father discovered the truth, how he disowned him and took Toothless away to find the dragon nest and kill the queen, how he went after his father and saved the village and lost his leg in the process and got his father back and finally made him proud to call him his son.

Orthagos didn't take his eyes off the boy and dragon as he spoke. It was a heartfelt, exciting story. He realized that the boy in front of him had more adventures than he had ever dreamed to have even as a kid. At the end of the story.

"Wow... A dragon saving a humans life. In all my years of living, I never thought I would hear such a tale, or see such a bond." He said as he leaned back against the cave walls. He looked around the cave at the illuminated walls. "But I still don't get what brought you three here." Orthagos added. Looking to Hiccup. The boy looked to the fire with a sigh. Fin sat in the same spot near the back of the cave with his knees to his chest, hands out toward the fire and chin resting solemnly on his knees. He looked almost defeated.

"To be honest, we don't really know that for sure." Hiccup answered. Orthagos looked at him confused. How could one end up somewhere but not know how? Did they fly on the dragon? Did they crash on the island?

Hiccup saw the confusion on the mans face and sighed once more. "I guess it would be best to start with this." Hiccup said pulling the collar of his tunic down revealing the slashed slave mark. Orthagos' eyes went wide and his mouth hung slightly open.

"A slave mark..." He whispered in shock. "But, how is that possible? Slavery's been band for years. Decades."

"Two words." Fin spoke deeply. "Slave traders." He hissed, lifting his head to glare into the fire in front of him. The defeated look completely gone from his eyes. Fear and anger replaced it.

"Slave traders?" Orthagos questioned.

"They're a group of people who sneak through villages at night a kidnap vikings children, mainly runts, and ship them off to a trading sight on a secluded island." Hiccup explained. Orthagos looked appalled. He looked to Fin who was staring into the fire with a far away look in his eyes as if he were remembering a painful memory.

"Hundreds of people showed up. All of them placing bids on the children being sold. Giving away weapons and livestock in payment for a slave." Hiccup explained keeping his eyes trained on the fire. He glanced at Fin for a moment before continuing. "Fin and I were sold together. To a slave owner who was known for working his slaves to death. He was the most feared slave owner among the slaves. It was every slaves worst nightmare to become his slave. When we got to his secluded island in the middle of the sea, it was like nothing we've ever seen. Hundreds of slaves. More than there were at the trade. Everyone of them were runts. And more than half of them were children. The other half were young to late teenagers. Some of them had been there most of their lives. Stolen from their families and villages at such a young age and forced into hard labor." Hiccup gently stroked Toothless' head absentmindedly through the dragon didn't mind. He seemed to enjoy it.

"How did you manage to escape? Surely they didn't just set you free." Orthagos said. A hint of a smile worked it's way onto Hiccups face at the memory of the amazing escape.

"We gathered up all the slaves and planned a 'prison break'. We trapped the slave owner on the island before leaving. Runts may be weak, but in groups we're strong. Of course there was the secluded island problem. Luckily for us dragons traveled over the island for once every year. That night was when the dragons were said to travel over. I was able to tame some and get the slaves on a dragon and we flew out, back to our homes." Hiccup said."

"But... How did you get here?" Orthagos asked again. Hiccup looked to the ground.

"We were kidnapped. Again." Fin spoke up and answered. The two looked to the boy. "I was used as bait to capture Hiccup. We were thrown on a boat and taken here. That's all we know." Fin finished.

"You don't know why?"

"My villages enemy took me from my island and I can only suspect he took Fin as well. He brought us both here where our owner as slaves was waiting." Hiccup said. Orthagos' eyes went wide.

"But how did he find you?"

"Alvin, my villages and now Fin's villages enemy. We trapped him together on the island with the slave owner."Hiccup explained. "No doubt they planned their revenge together."

"And by leaving you three here they were hoping you would starve to death or get eaten by your flightless dragon." Orthagos assumed.

"That's what we're guessing." Hiccup answered.

"Well if you stick with me, you won't starve. There's plenty of wild Boars here." Orthagos said.

"That's great and all but we can't stay here forever." Fin said.

"Fin's right." Hiccup said. "We have to get back to our islands." A thought suddenly came to the boy. "By the way, how did you end up here?"

Orthagos sighed softly knowing that questions was going to come out at some point.

"I was falsely accused. Back on my island we had a lot of valuable items. Items that took years and years to make and find. One night someone started sneaking around the village and stealing others valuables, but no one could figure out who because the valuables were just gone. We searched the whole island. There was no trace of any of it. So the chief thought it would be best to assign someone to night patrol to try and catch the thief. They chose me. But a thick fog covered the island that night. I could barely see my hand in front of my face. It was close to summer on our island so the change in temperature was pretty drastic from day to night. We often woke to a thick fog at that time of year. But never had we recalled fog in the middle of the night." Orthagos explained. Hiccup and Fin glanced at each other before looking back to Orthagos. "Anyway, just as I thought, the thief struck again stealing more items than before under the cover of the fog but how they were able to see and not make a single noise was beyond me. I tried explaining to the chief what had happened but he wouldn't listen and instead accused me of stealing the villages valuables. He called me a liar. I tried to explain I was no thief but they wouldn't listen and had me exiled here. That was ten years ago. I've been here on my own ever since." He said before looking around the cave walls. "This was the same cave I had taken shelter in the first night I was abandoned here. I was so filled with hate and rage then." He pulled a branch from the fire. With one end lit, he used it as a torch as he stood and held it above his head to farther illuminate the markings on the cave walls. "I nearly destroyed the cave in my rage. I burned the walls, chipped them, and threw anything powerful enough to break the stone walls. Yet no matter what I threw at this cave, no matter how much I burned it and abused it, it stayed standing, just as strong as ever. In that moment, all of my anger melted away. It was almost as if the cave was speaking to me. Telling me to stay strong and never let anything break me down. Just like this cave. It took everything I threw at it and barely chipped. It stood strong and didn't break. So I did just that. I didn't let their blindness and ignorance break me. I knew the truth and I remembered it." Orthagos said, the fire from the torch reflecting in his eyes.

Hiccup and Fin looked at one another stunned.

"Wow." Hiccup breathed. "To think they didn't even listen.

Orthagos silently sat back down and tossed the branch back into the fire. "Anyway, it's late. We best get some shut eye. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." He said as he adjusted himself into a laying positons. Hiccup and Fin looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked looking back to Orthagos.

"Well that tail fin isn't going to fix itself, is it?

Hiccup looked at him in shock. "But-"

"Don't worry about it anymore tonight, lad. Just get some rest." Orthagos suggested, cutting off Hiccup's sentence. He turned over in his make-shift bed and closed his eyes.

Hiccup looked back at Toothless still trying to process what Orthagos had said. He wanted to help Hiccup build a new tail. But where could they possibly find the supplies for a new tail on an almost lifeless, abandoned island in the middle of nowhere?

He leaned back against Toothless hoping he could maybe get some sleep before sunrise. He looked over to where Fin was lying in a clearly uncomfortable position on the cave ground. Hiccup looked back at Toothless who was also looking at Fin. He crooned softly to his rider as if urging him to say something. Hiccup grinned and turned back to Fin.

"Hey Fin." He whispered. Fin turned his head to look at Hiccup. "Wanna sleep over here with Toothless and me? It's probably a lot more comfortable than the ground." Hiccup insisted. Fin smiled and looked to Toothless. The dragon simply lifted his wing as an invitation and that was all Fin needed. He stood up and walked over next to Hiccup and sat beside him on the ground. Toothless rested his wing around the two like a blanket. The three soon fell asleep to the soft crackling of the low fire in front of them.

Orthagos had listened to the exchange from across the cave and after being sure the three where asleep, he turned over and glanced at them. Two teens snuggled up, fast asleep against a giant, black dragon that could easily eat them both for breakfast. Said dragon was also sleeping soundly curled around the two teens as if it were a barrier keeping them safe from the rest of the world.

He could look at the scene all night and still never believe his eyes. A dragon helping a human, protecting a human, bonding with a human, friends with a human. It was utterly impossible. Yet here it was. Right before his eyes. Living and breathing in the form of a small, lanky teenager and a dragon so mysterious it's said to be a myth. Not to mention powerful.

He finally turned back away from the trio, his mind still racing with questions until sleep chased the thoughts away like a dog to a herd of cattle. Even as he drifted off to sleep he knew, the answers he wanted... Needed, would not come nearly fast enough for him. If they ever came at all. If that were to happen and he didn't get the answers he so desperately needed, he would just have to follow his own words of advice.

"Live and let go." He whispered before falling asleep.


	13. How Could I Have Let This Happen Again

Stoick stared over the horizon. His eyes layered with fear anger, guilt and hatred. 'How could I have let this happen again.' He asked himself the same question over and over again.

"Stoick?" A voice called from behind him. He knew the voice. He heard it all his life though he didn't bother looking back to greet the man who he calls his best friend.

"How could I have let this happen again, Gobber?" Stoick said. His voice so soft and low, it was amazing that Gobber was able to hear it. Then again, maybe he didn't hear it but just knew what his friends and chief would say.

"You know as well as everyone else does, Stoick. You can't be there to protect him every second of every day. It's impossible. Especially with being the chief of a village." Gobber said. Deep down Stoick knew that was true but he also knew he didn't want to believe a single word of it. He couldn't believe a single word of it. He looked back at Gobber with almost pleading eyes as if to say 'please, please understand me. Understand where I'm coming from'. It was very rare to see such a look on the chiefs face. But Gobber knew he was and may always be the only one to see such a look on his friends face. The two were as close as brothers and acted as the others rock when need be.

"I'm his father, Gobber. It's my job to protect him." Stoick said softly.

"You're also the chief of an entire village. You're constantly running around the village and not because you want to but because you have to. You can't possibly expect to be able to watch Hiccup 24/7."

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that I didn't stop him from getting captured." Stoick growled feeling more angry with himself than anyone else. Gobber sighed. Stoick could be a very hard headed person and a stubborn one at that. Trying to convince him of something like Hiccup getting kidnapped again wasn't his fault was nearly impossible.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to convince the man or provide anymore support than that, Gobber left him be. Stoick stood at the cliff staring out at the horizon praying to the gods he would see his son sail or fly toward Berk once more. Or wake up in his house and realize everything was just a horrible nightmare and his son was safe at home with his beloved dragon. But his heart hurt far too much for this all to be a simple nightmare.

"Oh Hiccup." He whispered into the wind.


	14. Some Things Aren't What They Seem

The sound of crackling wood woke Hiccup from his dreamless sleep. Blinking his eyes open, he was met with a small fire and Orthagos poking at the burning embers. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Finally awake I see." Orthagos said softly.

"How long have you been up?" Hiccup asked. Fin and Toothless started to wake from the added noise.

"About two hours ago. The Bores are more active at dawn." Orthagos stated as he slid a rock slab to Hiccup that held the roasted leg of a Bore. The leg was much bigger than what he would normally be able to eat but given the fact he hadn't eaten much the day before, he accepted the food gratefully.

"Thanks." He said as he pulled the food closer to him. Toothless and Fin woke from the small exchange of words and were both greeted by a steaming Bore leg from Orthagos. Fin dug into the food almost immediately but Toothless sniffed the food placed in front of him once only to turn his head away in rejection.

"I know bud, but you have to eat something." Hiccup said.

"What's wrong?" Orthagos asked past a mouth full of Bore meat.

"Toothless doesn't usually eat Bore. He normally eats fish so he's not too keen on eating something new." Hiccup explained. Orthagos swallowed the meat he was chewing.

"I see." He muttered.

"Come on bud, just this once. You have to eat something to keep your strength up and we might not be able to catch any fish for you right now." Hiccup tried to reason with the dragon. Toothless stayed silent for a moment before letting out a small growl in defeat. Hiccup smiled softly and scratched the dragon lightly behind his ear. Toothless cooed in thanks before he took the meat between his teeth and threw it in the air only to catch it and swallow it whole. His eyes dilated just like they usually did when he liked something or when he was happy.

"You like it huh? See? It's not so bad." Hiccup said with a smile. Toothless licked Hiccup up the side of the face making Hiccup laugh and swipe the saliva from his face in disgust. Fin laughed beside him but Orthagos simply watched the exchange trying his best to hide his amazement at what he was seeing.

After the four had eaten, Orthagos led them out of the cave and to an old, dead tree. Hiccup and Fin looked at one another confused.

"Uh, Orthagos? That's a dead tree." Hiccup said. He was starting to feel a little nervous. He stepped closer to Toothless wondering if trusting this man was a good idea. Orthagos looked back at Hiccup with a clever smile.

"To strangers, yes. It is just a dead, old tree." He said. "But not anymore." Orthagos said grabbing onto a low branch. He pulled the branch down and only then did Hiccup see a rope attached from the branch to the tree. A low rumble was heard under their feet and grew louder sounding like boulders falling in an underground cave. Hiccup Fin and Toothless all jumped back when the ground beside the tree caved in. But at closer inspection they noticed the ground fell into a set of stairs.

"What in Thor's name..." Hiccup muttered. Orthagos started down the stairs.

"Well come on then. We have work to do." Orthagos said. A pleased grin on his face. The three recently abandoned stared on in shock with hanging jaws.

"You three coming?" Orthagos called from down the steps. The three snapped out of their shock at the sound of Orthagos' voice. With Hiccup leading, the three descended the stairs. The stairs curled around the ground where the trunk of the tree was above.


	15. Hidden Tale

Once they reached the base of the stairs, they were struck with another moment of shock as they looked around them. The stair case led them to a hidden village. A village that seemed to be condensed into an underground fortress. There was a water funnel near the wall. A water trough came out of the wall guiding water down into a large stone basin. The water was continuous most likely from some kind of sanitary water supply.

Placed at the other wall was a large stone statue of a viking man with his hands cupped in front of him. A lit fire sat in the hands providing light and heat. Next to the statue was a fully equipped Blacksmith work station. A hearth was lit in the center against the wall.

Tools and weapons both complete and in-progress lay strewn across the table tops the enclosed the space. Right beside the Blacksmith station hung a large array of weapons on the wall. Some looked old and poorly crafted and the others looked extremely deadly. The more stable and dangerous ones looked worn around the handles like someone had over used them. On the other side of the large room were open stables where animals once occupied. Some hay was still lain over the ground inside some of the stables encasing the area in a stale, dry smell.

"What is this place?" Hiccup asked.

"This is where I live. Believe it or not, this island was once inhabited centuries ago by a small tribe called the Banders." Orthagos explained. He stood at the back of the large room. Two long tables occupied the back space. Orthagos stood at the front of one rummaging through a pile of old and unused metal.

"Why did they leave?" Fin asked.

"They didn't." Orthagos spoke softly as though he didn't want to even hear himself. Hiccup and Fin looked at one another confused.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked looking back at Orthagos. "If they didn't leave, where are they?"

Orthagos sighed. His shoulders sagged, he dropped his head and pressed his hand firmly to the top of the table. He remained that way for several seconds which felt more like hours to the two teens. He took a long, deep intake of air and turned just enough to look over his shoulder at the three standing behind him.

"Follow me." He ordered. Hiccup, Fin and Toothless looked between themselves before cautiously following after Orthagos. He walked to the back corner of the room where another set of stairs were hidden. He swiftly snatched a torch from the wall and descended the stairs. The three quickly followed after him. Upon reaching the lower level, they found rows upon rows of makeshift beds. They lined the walls of the room except for the very back of the room. The wall was empty of any furnishing. Orthagos walked slowly to the bare wall. As he trudged closed, imaged became apparent on the wall. Paintings done in red and black littered the wall. Images of families, men working, children playing. But the images soon shifted into a darker path. Ships appeared, men ran with axes, swords, maces, hammers. Men fighting, people killing and being killed, women and children being snatched away. The feeling of fear seemed to seep off the wall, forming a cloud around the four standing before it. Faint echoes of screams swirled around them in an invisible cage.

"What is this?" Fin asked. His voice shook in distress.

"A mural of history. The story of this land and the tribe who once lived here."

"They were..." Hiccup whispered in horror.

"They were slaughtered." Orthagos said. "Hunted like beasts and murdered." He whispered. Both teens faces morphed into shock once again, but this time it was out of horror instead of wonder. "An enemy tribe," Orthagos continued, "besieged war on the Banders. They swarmed the village. Took woman and children, killed anyone who tried to fight back." He took a deep breath as if to prepare himself for what he would say next. "When they finally left, not many people were still alive. They tried to save what they had left. So they built this place. An underground village in hopes of protecting themselves and what was left of their home. They hoped it would make it look as if they had abandoned the island. It worked for years. Until one day, someone found them. They were like caged animals. Trapped and vulnerable. They didn't stand a chance." Orthagos explained. His voice cracked a few timed through the tale. Despair was clear in his voice.

"When I was dumped here by my village, it wasn't long before I found this place. It keeps me safe and protected. No bores have gotten in. It's definitely better than that cave." He said trying hard to lighten the mood. The grief and sorrow hung heavily in the air strangling the life out of Orthagos light words.

Taking another deep breath, he cleared his through and stood straight before the three.

"But all that talk of war and suffering is in the past." He said as he gently pushed through the small ground and headed back toward the stairs. "We have much more important things to do."

Hiccup, Fin and Toothless followed slowly behind. The words of the tale they were told still weighed heavily on them. Hiccup placed a hand over Toothless's neck as a form of comfort to the boy and dragon. Toothless cooed softly.

They returned back to the higher level where Orthagos had picked out a well sized rod from the clutter of metal that still occupied the end of one of the tables. He looked to the three and held up the rod. "Let's fix that tail fin, shall we?" He said in a more cheery tone. Hiccup and Fin smiled at one another before moving forward to help with the construction.


End file.
